Walks Like Rain
by tttroublesome
Summary: "hey, leah?" abby says. leah flops onto her back and her hand slaps her chest in shock because holy fuck abby's voice is even prettier after a few minutes of not hearing it. leah manages to calm herself down and she sits back up on her knees, "yeah?"


div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a;"  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"the weather's shitty, raining, hailing, cold. leah sighs and buries her face into bieber's belly, abby's sitting on the couch being annoyingly pretty and simon's upstairs trying to pry his boyfriend away from nick and soccer. leah's not sure how nick managed to trap bram on a couch while simon was in the same room but she's pretty sure simon made a comment about oreos being better than boys and bram's being petty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber barks, probably for a treat but the treats are upstairs and leah's pretty sure bram and simon are going to start making out soon and drive nick down to the basement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"then abby and nick will start making out. just what her bi ass needs to see. her ex crush making out with abby, the girl of everyone who loves girls dreams. leah was starting to feel really awkward hanging out with abby with the dreams that were starting to haunt her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""hey, leah?" abby says. leah flops onto her back and her hand slaps her chest in shock because holy fuck abby's voice is even prettier after a few minutes of not hearing it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah manages to calm herself down and she sits back up on her knees, "yeah?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""wanna sneak outside and take bieber for a walk? i don't want to be down her when nick seeks refuge from bram and simon," abby says as she gets up on her feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber leaps out of her arms at the word 'walk'. leah frowns, "why not?" don't pretty girls with boyfriends like to be near said boyfriends?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby smiles a stiff smile, "we broke up. well. i broke up with him." leah blinks. then she jumps to her feet, grabs bieber's leash and abby's hand and starts up the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""you can tell me about this break up on our walk. or we can talk about how much free ice cream we can get with your face and tears." abby grins and lets herself be pulled along and her hands really soft and warm and leah aren't straight enough to be around this girl without a blush taking over her face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"when the three reach the door abby picks up bieber because somehow she's strong enough to carry a golden retriever. leah gulps. thankfully, abby doesn't seem to notice and her and leah pretend to be all mission impossible esque as they sneak past simon and nick in a bit of a tug of war over bram. bram doesn't seem to mind much considering simon is impossibly winning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber jumps out of abby's arms once they reach the door because he doesn't understand that abby suso's arms are a gift to the world. the hail stopped but it's still raining hard. leah grabs bieber's leash and walks outside anyways, abby follows after her with a laugh and leah thinks she might've just won the lottery./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"her sneakers are soaking wet three steps in but she shrugs it off because she's on a walk with a single-as-a-pringle abby suso and even though abby doesn't like girls a daydream of walking down the street hand in hand with abby flits through leah's mind for a blissful second. then she shakes her head on the pretense of shaking water out of her hair, bieber joins her and abby jumps a few feet back, her face lit up with her beautiful smile. and eyes. and nose. and cheeks. and eyebrows. her entire face is amazing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber pulls leah up the street and leah pulls her jaw up off the ground. abby catches up with her and bieber and pouts, "trying to run away from me?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah raises her eyebrow, "who'd ever try to run away from you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby laughs and leah's heart really, really can't handle this. she clears her throat and she sounds like a toad. she prays abby doesn't notice, "so is this a nick-conversation walk or a con-ice-cream-store-into-giving-us-some-for-free walk?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby bites her lip, "both?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah grins, "both is good." abby doesn't catch the reference but leah doesn't mind, for once./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"they walk around the block even though it's still raining and leah's shoes are so squishy she wants to scream. abby asks her about what her band is learning to play right now, leah takes the bait and rambles on about Emoji. leah never thought she'd love being-yeah, that's a total lie. she's wanted to be in a band since she started learning the drums two years ago and it's just as awesome as she thought it was going to be. somehow, she manages to not bore abby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber's a different story, he gets distracted by a squirrel in a tree and drags leah over. abby takes the leash and bieber magically behaves like an angel and lets abby lead him. they wander their way around, once they see the street with coffee shops and the ice cream place (with the oreo milkshake simon would die for) abby starts talking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""okaysolike-" leah cuts her off with a raised eyebrow and abby rubs the back of her neck sheepishly before starting again slowly. "nick's great but i sort of realized i'm a huge lesbian."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah trips and she would've fallen flat on her face and bieber would've climbed over her with his muddy paws but abby catches her. the blush is back, and leah's sure she's redder than ever. abby helps her back on her feet and leah nods, "thanks. same."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby tilts her head to the side, "same?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah crouches down and pats bieber before realizing that soaking wet golden retriever isn't nearly as nice to pet as dry golden retriever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""the loving girls thing. i'm super bi." leah nods again. she probably looks super stupid instead of super bi with her hair pasted to her forehead from the rain and nodding like she's a bobblehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby seems to choke on air. leah reaches out and puts a clammy hand on her shoulder. abby's shirt is dripping wet so at least she won't notice how sweaty her hand is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby coughs even more so leah takes bieber's leash from her and pulls them into the coffee shop. today's probably more of a hot chocolate day. the employees stare at them but leah ignores them and pushes abby into a chair and goes and buys them hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. then she texts nick that she and abby took bieber for a walk so simon doesn't freak out when he remembers to detach himself from bram's mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby takes the hot chocolate and tries to pay her back but leah just rolls her eyes and slips bieber one of the dog treats the store sells./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"bieber sits down and starts chewing on it as if it's the last thing he'll ever eat. she sends simon a picture./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""so. girls," abby says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah smiles, "hell yeah. girls are the best." abby nods in agreement. she's staring at something on leah's face and leah fights the urge to check a mirror she doesn't want to seem like a weirdo even though abby's already seen her basically nude before. (her pajamas cover nothing.)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby opens her mouth as if she's about to say something and then she closes it again. "what's up?" leah asks her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"for some reason the girls at the counter are giggling. leah would flip them off but she's trying to come off as well adjusted even though abby is well aware she's a fucking mess. bieber chooses that moment to jump into abby's lap and abby looks like she's just been rescued. leah's heart sinks down to her stomach, is she annoying abby or something?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby suggests they take bieber back home and leah agrees, she buys one more cookie and gives it to abby. abby grins and gives her a hug and leah melts into it. abby has the nicest hugs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"leah slips her hand into abby's as they wander back home and when abby doesn't pull away she lets out a tiny sigh of relief. she thinks she hears, "useless lesbian and clueless bi girlfriend goals!" whispered by the girls who were giggling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"she hopes abby doesn't hear and realize leah has a huge crush on her. she doesn't want to have to have the, "hey, i'm gay. but that doesn't mean i'm into you" talk from abby./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"it stopped raining and the sun's come out and they finish drying up as they walk back to simon's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby opens the door and lets bieber in and there's some stumbling noises and a shriek that sounds like /then abby closes the door. "uh? abby-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"and after that abby leans in and kisses her and leah's sort of freaking out but this is way too awesome to question so she kisses abby back until she runs out of breath. they break apart and leah's smiling so big she thinks her mouth might break off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby's smiling too and it was one thing to want to kiss her smile before, but now that she knows how great it is to kiss abby leah has to swallow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""i like you," abby says./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""same," leah says. abby's eyes go wide and her smile somehow gets bigger and oh. ohwowoah. "can we please date," leah asks. she wants to see that smile on abby's face everyday./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby nods quickly, "definitely. let's be useless lesbian clueless bi girlfriend goals." leah blushes but nods before burying her face into abby's shirt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"abby manages to coax her face up and leah kisses her smile like she daydreams of in english./p  
/div  
/div  
div class="afterword preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em 2.5em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a;" /div 


End file.
